batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle Reve Penitentiary
Belle Reve Penitentiary is a prison and sanatorium facility used to contain metahuman criminals. History Belle Reve is used as a base of operations for Task Force X and the Suicide Squad. Located in Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana near St. Roch, Belle Reve has been the epicenter of several sinister attacks. The New God known as Darkseid (as well as his Female Furies) invaded the prison, and it was also the target of a former government agent named Major Force. Belle Reve was also used as a beachhead for the sorcerer known as Trygg. Amanda Waller is warden of the prison and director of the Suicide Squad. Recurring Staff *Amanda Waller (Warden) Known Inmates *Charybdis *Captain Boomerang *Crazy Quilt *Deadshot *Despero *Doctor Light *Doctor Spectro *Hector Hammond *Harleen Quinzel *Icicle *The Joker *Lex Luthor *Killer Moth *Mr. Freeze *Multi-Man *The Penguin *Punch and Jewelee *Rainbow Raider *Red Dart *The Riddler *Prankster *Shadow Thief *Van McNulty In other media Film * Belle Reve appears in Suicide Squad in the DC Extended Universe. Television *Belle Reve appears in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Task Force X". In this version, the Suicide Squad is called Task Force X and their headquarters (like their comic book counterparts) are in Belle Reve Penitentiary. In "Panic in the Sky," the core Justice League members (except Batman) turn themselves over to the government and end up incarcerated at Belle Reve after the Watchtower's Binary Fusion Generator fired on the abandoned Project Cadmus headquarters until it is discovered that Lex Luthor hacked the Binary Fusion Generator controls. *On the television series Smallville, Belle Reve Sanitarium is an insane asylum. The meteor freak villains Clark fights are almost always held here for their insanity similar to how many of Batman's enemies end up in Arkham Asylum. In the episode "Freak", Chloe Sullivan laments that all meteor rock-infected Smallville citizens end up either dead or in Belle Reve indicating that insanity is a likely side effect of Kryptonite exposure in humans. *Belle Reve appears in the Young Justice episode "Terrors." This version is run by Amanda Waller with Hugo Strange as the prison psychiatrist. All prisoners are equipped with special collars that would negate their superpowers and would deliver a shock if any of them got out of line. Known inmates are Abra Kadabra, Blockbuster, Brick, Captain Cold, Devastation, Hook, both Icicles, Killer Frost, Mammoth, Mr. Freeze, Professor Ivo, Professor Ojo, Riddler, and Shimmer. Brick claims the Joker is also an inmate, but he is never seen. Batman sends Superboy and Miss Martian undercover disguised as the Terror Twins to Belle Reve when it comes to the Justice League figuring out why the ice-based villains were defeated easily. Superboy and Miss Martian discover that Icicle Sr. has assembled the ice-based villains at Belle Reve, in addition to Blockbuster and Mammoth, in a plot to bust every prisoner out of Belle Reve. The Ice villains begin their move as Amanda Waller activates the lockdown when Mr. Freeze is brought to her. Mr. Freeze manages to incapacitate Amanda Waller and shut down the master control for the collars enabling the villains to get over the controls and attack the guards. After tricking Icicle Jr., Superboy reactivates the collars on the prisoners. Mr. Freeze finds out that Icicle Jr. was behind this and leads Blockbuster and Mammoth into attacking Icicle Jr. and a disguised Superboy. After breaking through to the women's side, Superboy saves Miss Martian from her frozen trap as they shed their disguises. After the prison is reclaimed and the prisoners were rounded up except for Riddler, Hugo Strange becomes the new warden of Belle Reve. It turns out that Hugo Strange and Icicle Sr. are revealed to be in cahoots with the Light (Project Cadmus' Board of Directors).In "Humanity", the Team visits Professor Ivo in Belle Reve in order for him to tell them where T.O. Morrow is hiding out. In "Revelation" Injustice League members Poison Ivy, Black Adam, Atomic Skull, and Ultra-Humanite are imprisoned. In "Humanity," the Team visits Professor Ivo in Belle Reve in order for him to tell them where T.O. Morrow is hiding out. In "Coldhearted", Count Vertigo is imprisoned after evidence surfaced of his attempts to have his niece Princess Perdita assassinated. When Batman and Flash visit Hugo Strange with the suspicion that the ice-based villains were behind the flying ice fortresses, Hugo Strange stated that the ice-based villains were in their jail cells the whole time. In "Insecurity" the real T.O. Morrow is revealed to incarcerated in Belle Reve. *Belle Reve was mentioned in the Arrowverse. Category:Locations